Obsesion en la NarcoMafia
by The Mistery Of An Angel
Summary: Narco de narcotrafico y Mafa de mafioso,espero les guste.


**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan **fic** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**SERENA POV**

Hace un dia habia llegado a mi antiguo "_hogar_",aunque lo que menos era esta enorme mansion era un hogar.

Soy Serena Tsukino,la hija menor del segundo mas importante narcotraficante y mafioso del mundo,tengo 16 años,de los cuales solo 15 los he pasado en el convento para señoritas que quedaba en unico año que pase con mi "_dulce_" familia fue gracias a mi mami,pues no queria separarse de mi,pero justo el dia de mi primer cumpleaños los enemigos de papi la asesinaron;al siguiente dia de su entierro, mi papa me envio al mejor y mas prestigioso convento: Moonlight,pues tenia que cuidar de mi y la mejor manera era conoci a Molly y nos hicimos grandes amigas y una vez terminada la prepa,mi padre me trajo a mi "_hogar_",pues el no me dejaria estudiar una carrera y valerme por mi misma,siempre me decia que el tenia el dinero suficiente para mantenerme.

Era cierto,al ser mi papa el segundo narcomafioso**(ya saben ambas cosas)** mas poderoso tenia todas las cosas materiales que cualquier chica mataria por tener,pero eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto,siempre me vestia como una persona normal.

Vivia muy lejos de la ciudad,sobre una gran colina**(la tipica casa del narcomafioso).**Desde mi cuarto podia observar la inmensa belleza del paisaje,que era adornada con inmensas colinas verdes y en el centro un cristalino rio,que parecia cubierto de esta imagen siempre que me sentia mal,la observaba por horas,haciendo que volviera a sonreir.

Mi familia era muy pequeña,"_como toda familia adinerada_",solamente eramos mi papa Kenji Tsukino y mi hermano mayor Haruka Tsukino,los cuales habian consagrado su vida a la mafia y el constantemente para resolver sus "_negocios_' y cuando menos te lo esperabas estaban aqui festejando con sus "_grandes_" amigos y las mujeres prepagos**(prostitutas)** llenas de cirugias y siliconas y hoy era uno de esos dias.

Estaba en mi cuarto encerrada con llave,leyendo mi libro favorito "Cumbres Rocosas**"(no se me ocurrio otro),**desde que llegue no habia bajado de mi dormitorio, ni lo pensaba hacer,no saldria alla afuera a ver a esas mujeres revolcandose con viejos asquerosos,la solo idea de pensar en eso me erizaba,yo solo me limitaba a quedarme aqui,en silencio,donde nadie me molestaba,solamente por mi nueva y unica amiga Luna,la ama de llaves,la cual venia a traerme la comida y cuando tenia tiempo libre venia y me platicaba.

**DARIEN POV**

Ayer fue un dia muy glorioso para mi,logre burlar al FBI de Estados Unidos totalmente,imponiendo mi reino de narcomafioso;y como todo lo bueno se celebra hoy mis "_amigos_" Kenji y Haruka me invitarian a su casa para disfrutar del triunfo.

Sali de mi esplendorosa residencia a las 9:00 AM,me subi a mi helicoptero privado,el cual tenia mi nombre_,"adoraba ponerle el nombre a mis pertenencias",_supuse que estaria en casa de mi amigo a los 10 minutos y asi fue.

Cuando llegue a disfrutar de nuestra nueva victoria,tres mujeres caminaron sensualmente hacia a mi y yo las recibi complacido,me sentaron en un gran sofa que habia al lado de la piscina junto a mis otros amigos,las mujeres comenzaron a acariciarme y a darme besos por todas partes,habia muchas mujercitas disponibles,por lo que pude contar,habian 15 en la piscina y unas diez bailando al compas de la musica,Kenji y Haruka tambien tenian tres mujeres para cada uno,"_esto si es vida,no podia ser mas feliz_",apenas mi cabeza dijo estos pensamientos,me di cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba,sin proponermelo mis ojos se giraron hacia mi derecha,dandole de frente a la mansion,no se que era pero algo dentro de mi me ordenara que subiera mi mirada y asi lo hice,en el ultimo piso y justo en el centro vi a mi angel,mi diosa,mi princesa;y jure mentalmente que ella ,seria mia solamente mia,me quede varios minutos sin poder reaccionar solo existia ella ,a pesar de verle solo la mitad de su cuerpo,podia distinguir que su pelo era largo y amarillo y que las facciones de su cara eran envidiable para cualquier mujer,"_necesitaba verla de cerca_"me dije a mi mismo,ya que de aqui no podia observarla a plenitud,asi que decidi averiguar quien era mi Angel:

-Haruka-vi como su cara se giraba hacia mi-¿Quien es ella?-dije apuntando mi dedo hacia donde la habia visto,cuando pose mi vista hacia donde señalaba pude observar que no habia nadie,"¿Sera producto de mi imaginacion?Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico,no podia existir un ser tan perfecto como ella."

-Ah,oh,esa es mi hermana Serena-cuando lo escuche decir esto,una sonrisa diabolica curvo mis labios y como mi mente proyectaba imagenes demasiado placenteras.-Artemis**(uno de los "guardaespaldas")**comuniquele a Luna que mande a llamar a Serena,pues se la queremos presentar a nuestro mejor amigo-esto cada vez me gustaba mas,al fin la podria observar claramente.

Artemis se fue y a los cinco minutos regreso,pero no observe nadie a su me hizo enfurecer,porque diablos no habia bajado.

-¿Porque no vino la señorita?¿Acaso se siente mal?-dije con la poca paciencia que tenia,a Darien Chiba nadie le dice que no nunca.

-Es que la señorita no quiso venir,señor-eso ya era el colmo a mi ego,sabia que ella me habia visto,y cualquier mujer se abalanzaria a mis brazos sin necesidad de dije a las tres chicas que fueran a bailar un rato y asi lo hicieron.

-Como que no quiso venir-grito furioso Kenji-Ya me tiene harto,desde que llego no ha bajado si quiera a comer,pero va a aprender,dile que si no quiere que la traiga a rastras que venga por las buenas-al parecer las copas de mas le estaban haciedo efecto,pero eso no me importaba,solo queria verla **ya** ,aunque sea obligada por su propio parecer esta conejita habia que domarla y yo gustoso sere su domador.

**SERENA POV**

Despues de varias horas de leer "Cumbres Rocosas",mis ojos me ardian,despeje la vista del libro y me dirigi hacia a mi ventana favorita para observar el majestuoso varios minutos admirando la belleza de la naturaleza,hasta que mi mirada se poso en la plataforma(terraza),a pesar de no oir la musica sabia que estaba sonando por unos 10 mujeres que estaban bailando,la piscina tenia muchas mesitas flotantes donde se encontraba las bebidas y alguna que otra chucheria y estaba repleta de esas mujeres,cerca de la piscina estaba mi padre y mi hermano con tres prostitutas cada uno y al lado de estos habia un hombre bastante guapo,desde mi alcoba podia observar las rudas facciones de su rostro,su pelo era de un hermoso color azabache,sus ojos azules eran del color del cielo,sus labios eran muy carnosos y su cuerpo muy corpulento y atletico(musculos),no era nada del otro mundo es como si lo hubieran sacado de la mas sexy revista**(¿Nada del otro mundo?,¿Esta ciega? XD),**cuando volvi a centrar mi mirada en sus ojos,el me miraba tambien,me contemplaba como un gran trozo de carne,despues dirigio su mirada a mi hermano y apunto con su indice hacia mi,y yo me fui imediatamente de su presencia,no queria imaginar que le queria decir a mi hermano sobre mi.

Regrese a mi cama y volvi a concentrarme en la varios minutos hasta que alguien toco a la puerta:

-Mi niña soy yo,Luna-me levante rapidamente y le quite el seguro a la puerta para despues abrirla.

-¿Si,Luna?-las dos entramos en la habitacion y yo volvi a mi cama.

-Mi niña,su papa dijo que bajara para conocer al señor Chiba-Uhmm,por lo menos se apellida Chiba

-Hay,Luna,dirle a papa que no quiero bajar,¿si?

-Pero señorita,su papa se va a molestar,ademas el señor Chiba es el que nos da de comer-mi rostro se torno palido,eso significaba que era el gran jefe de jefe,esto me comenzaba a molestar,por Dios el es gran narcomafioso mas poderoso del mundo.

-Ay,Luna,no voy a ir,ademas estan festejando y muy bien,creo que ya se olvidaron de mi

-Bueno,mi niña,esta bien-la segui con mi mirada hasta que cerro la puerta y volvi a mi lectura.

A los dos minutos Luna volvia a llamar:

-Mi niña,¿puedo entrar?

-Claro que si,Luna,tu no necesitas de mi permiso.

-Bueno,su padre dijo que si esta vez no bajaba,el mismo la vendria a buscar.

-Pero,Luna yo...-puso un dudo en mi boca interrumpiendome.

-Conozco a tu papa y ahora esta muy tomado,y segun Artemis al señor Chiba tambien le molesto tu actitud.

-Esta bien-suspire resignada,lo mejor era que me conociera de una buena vez y ya no tendria que verlo mas,"estupida,si no hubieras estado en la ventana esto no te hubiera pasado"pense para mis adentros.

Segui a Luna,hasta la terraza donde mi familia y el se encontraba,cuando sali todos las miradas se posaron en mi,incluyendo los matones y las mujercitas,"_menos mal que traia una larga y ancha sudadera_"me dije para mis adentros.

**DARIEN POV**

Por fin habia decidido bajar,ya queria contemplarla en todo su esplendor;mis ojos no se despegaban de la puerta,rezando porque apareciera por esta,si no yo mismo la de varios segundos salio,y si antes solo me gustaba ahora me traia loco,a pesar de traer una enorme sudadera,sabia muy bien que debajo de esas telas todo era perfecto,pues si con esa ropa se le notaba algo de sus atributos,ya me estaba imaginando como seria con poca ojos eran los mas hermosos y puro que habia visto y su no daria yo por besarla,era jugosa y carnosa,invitandome a probarla.

-Hija,ven-dijo su padre estirandole la mano en señal de cogerla,a lo cual ella asintio-el es nuestro mejor amigo,Darien Chiba-sonrei seductoramente,haciendo a cualquier mujer babear por mi,pero ella ni se me puso furioso de sobremanera.

-Un placer conocerlo,señor Chiba-podia ver en su cara el gran fastidio que sentia al estar aqui,pero en este mismo preciso tendre que demostrarle quien es el que manda.

-Tambien es y sera un placer conocerla,señrita Serena-bese su mano y con mis dedos la aprete fuertemente,por su boca salio un gemido de dolor,callandolo cuando mordio su labio inferior y con ese simple gesto me volvi mas adicto a ella.

-Bueno,señor Chiba,con su permiso-dijo dando la media vuelta, pero las cosas no serian a su manera-Papa,me retiro,con permiso,señores-y sin decir mas,se retiro.

-Bueno,amigo,que siga la fiesta-dijo mi amigo Haruka,pero yo ya tenia a su hermana en mi cabeza y tenia que idear un plan para tenerla.

-Amigos,la fiesta estuvo muy buena(**si como no, XD)**pero se me olvido que tenia un asunto pendiente y ya saben los negocios van primero.

-Por eso eres el Rey-dijo mi futuro "suegrito",rei para mis adentro,definitivamente las dos botellas que se habia bebido le hicieron efecto,y vaya efecto,creo que tendre que emborracharlo mas seguido.

Me despedi de ambos y les regale cinco millones de pesos,queria irme inmediatamente,subi a mi helicoptero,a los quince minutos ya estaba en mi empresa y como loco me baje y comenze a gritar:

-Amy,Amy-ella es mi secretaria.

-Si,¿señor?-adoraba a mi secretaria,es la mas eficiente a pesar de tener tan solo 20 años.

-Quiero saber todo acerca de los Tsukino,**TODO**,¿entendistes?,en diez minutos-se que no le debi recalcarle la palabra todo,porque ella siempre se encargaba de darme hasta el mas minimo detalle.

-Enseguida,señor Chiba-esta actitud tambien me encantaba,ella no preguntaba el porque,ni nada de eso,como mis secretarias anteriores.

Desesperado fui a mi oficina,trate de actualizar algunos papeles,pero no podia,mi mente lo unico que podia procesar era a mi Serena,si mi Serena,desde el momento en que la vi la quise para debia idear un plan para poder tenerla.

-Señor Chiba,aqui tiene los informes que me ordeno-mire mi reloj habian pasado 6 minutos,era muy esto se marcho de la habitacion.

Rapidamente atrape los informes con mis a abrirlo,el informe estaba dividido en tres carpetas mas pequeñas,una con el nombre de Kenji,otro con el de Haruka,y por fin el ultimo y el mas importante Serena Tsukino.

* * *

**¿Y que les parecio?**

**_PARA LAS CHICAS QUE TODAVIA NO LO SABEN ME LLAMO JAZMIN,NO ALEX._**

**Nenas,y no se crean que nuestro amado Darien tratara bien a Serena,no, eso pasara pero como a mediados del fic.**

**Y Serena tampoco se enamorara de Darien,asicomo asi,bueno ya eso lo pudieron comprobar.**

**•.¸¸.•**•.¸¸.•**•.¸¸.•**•.¸¸. •**•.¸¸.  
DARIEN & SERENA FOREVER!**


End file.
